My Best Friend's Sister
by viking lords
Summary: what if one day, you wake up and realize that the person you treated as a friend for so long is not merely a friend?
1. Default Chapter

It was one of those days most Londoners would consider nothing short of a miracle: for instead of the dull, miserable snowfall, bright cheerful sunshine greeted everyone to uplift the mood of a drab, cold winter morning.  
  
In one of the many beat-up apartments of uptown London, Harry Potter is seen lazily sitting on a sad, dilapidated blue couch. His green eyes are closed as he listens to Carole King, a Muggle singer, crooning "So Far Away". Harry's Muggle neighbor is known for constantly playing such record, and though he was irritated in the beginning, Harry learned to enjoy his neighbor's taste in music.  
  
Yes, Harry Potter lives in an area filled with Muggles much like the Dursley's place in Privet Drive. Yes, Harry Potter no longer lives with his relatives in Surrey. Instead, he now lives alone in a small flat courtesy of the Ministry of Magic's Auror Training Program. And yes, he is the only wizard living in the entire building. Unless you count two other Aurors who live in the same edifice as they watch over Harry. And unlike the Dursley's, his apartment is, to put it mildly, messy. Banners of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team hang lopsidedly by the bedroom door; trunks in various stages of use overflow with clothes and bric-a-bracs; shelves find themselves smothered with books, notes, magazines and newspapers both from the wizarding and Muggle worlds. The kitchen cries for intensive cleaning: dirty plates lay grimy on the kitchen sink; pots and pans black with soot, the refigerator contains nothing but drinking water and bottles of butterbeer.  
  
It is definitely a place Mrs. Weasley would've loved cleaning--with her voice loudly muttering about men being such pigs on the side, of course.  
  
Since the end of the Second War, the Ministry decided to house would-be Aurors in the midst of Muggle communities. "To further instill in you and your sorry lot the value of discipline and self-control under immense pressure", quipped a worker from the Ministry when Harry asked him about it in the beginning of his training.  
  
To Harry's left is a huge pile of his massive books--Advanced Charms and Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfigurations--notes acquired throughout his years at Hogwarts (some of them supplied by Hermione) and papers given by the Ministry of Magic. Such a mountain of material makes it impossible to find the coffee table groaning underneath the intense weight.  
  
In a matter of days, Harry will be taking the first of his major exams in Auror Training. However, instead of doing some last minute reviews, Harry is the embodiment of je nai sais qua as he listens to his neighbor's music. Moments later, he sits up and unearths a massive leather bound book. it is a picture album containing photos of him, Ron, Hermione, the Grangers, and the rest of the Weasleys taken at The Burrow the previous summer. The trio had just finished their final year at Hogwarts and decided to celebrate at the Weasleys. Hermione's parents came with her for the first time, and, as expected, Harry came alone.  
  
The memory brought a bittersweet smile to Harry's lips. Ever since he realized that he is free from the distasteful task of returning to the Dursleys between terms, he decided to take the Ministry's offer of living in one of its tenements, but since he can only move in when training starts in September, the Weasleys—especially Molly—were more than happy to take him in for the time being.  
  
Everyone was excited. Ron got accepted as Chaser for his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. Hermione will work for the Ministry's Muggle Department, which, incidentally, was Arthur Weasley's old department before he was promoted as Minister of Magic after his brilliant performance during the Final War with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Bill has recently married Fleur, Charlie was to go to Scotland to study dragon breeding. The twins were as exasperating and as funny as ever, what with their joke shop doing so well. The only downside to this success is that the family, and whoever the unfortunate visitor was, usually ends up the guinea pig for the newest invention of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Percy, still the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, seems to be the favorite target, much to the horror, and secret delight of Molly Weasley.  
  
As Harry flips a page of his album, his gaze falls on a photograph he fervently hopes no one would take notice of. It is a picture of him and Ginny at Platform 9 ¾ taken last summer. Since Ginny is the only Weasley remaining at Hogwarts, the entire family, along with Harry and Hermione, decided to give her a great send-off.  
  
Which, to a certain degree, embarrassed Ginny.  
  
It is not a secret how rambunctious a group the Weasleys are. Molly and Arthur were practically cornered by every parent who knows them; Bill and Charlie were horsing around as they reminisced the good old times with their former classmates; Percy, the only formal person in the family, discussed work with his colleagues; even Ron, the new Chudley Cannon Chaser, found himself unavailable to help his sister as Hogwarts students huddled themselves and harassed him for autographs. Only Harry and Hermione were left to help Ginny settle herself in one of the compartments.  
  
Hermione took two shots. The first she used a wizard's camera, the second with a Muggle one—"Why to keep Muggles from suspecting, of course!" she snapped at their questioning glances.  
  
Unknown to the Weasleys, Harry asked Hermione for an extra copy of the Muggle picture. Taking it out from its hiding place—right under the wizard one which shows him, Ron, and Hermione happily waving at the camera—Harry intently stared at it. Anyone who doesn't know the real circumstances would concur that the picture revealed more than casual friendship between Harry and Ginny: his arms casually around her shoulders, her head leaning a bit toward his chest; them laughing heartily as they looked at the camera. Harry couldn't help but smile as he recalls the reason for their laughter.  
  
Right behind Hermione stood Fred and George, nasty grins on the their faces as they watched a slight commotion happen. One of the students unknowingly ate one of their "Reformulated Ton-Tongue Toffees" and was groveling on the platform very much like Dudley when he ate the prototype years ago. Hermione, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley were livid with indignation; the other Weasleys were torn between laughing their heads off and hexing Fred and George as payment for the "stunt."  
  
A pang of longing and sadness suddenly pierced Harry's heart. He really misses his friends. With an even heavier heart, he now remembers that it's been weeks since he last saw any one of them: Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Ginny. The moment he became occupied with Auror Training, he rarely had the time to send his friends even an owl. If it wasn't for Ron's and Hermione's persistence, he wouldn't have joined them for a mug of butterbeer and a shot or two of firewhiskey—which to Harry's surprise, was first offered by Hermione—for a few hours of chit-chat.  
  
Looking at his "secret" picture again, Harry couldn't help but smile as he touches Ginny's image. Wonderful, crazy Ginny. Ms. Ginny Weasley—only sister of his best friend Ron, the girl he saved from the Dark Lord and the Chamber of Secrets, his Defense Associate who took those secret classes with him at Hogwarts and fought with him at the Department of Mysteries, the girl who practically saved his neck during the Final Battle, a very good friend.  
  
Or is she?  
  
Since he started his seventh year, he felt a certain degree of protectiveness—possessiveness?—toward her. Every time she mentions the name of the guy she dates or see her with him, he felt like punching a hole in the wall—better yet, the loser's face. While he pondered on those strange feelings, he surmised that it could only be brotherly, unlike the absolute outrage Ron displays over Hermione's growing friendship with Viktor Krum. At least, he and Ron had something to discuss aside from quidditch.  
  
Like hell they could. Ron would never admit whatever feelings he has for Hermione, neither would Harry do the same. For him, Ginny is a friend. "How good a friend is she?" is a question he fears to ask.  
  
And so, Harry sits on his couch, taking some time off from his studies as he thinks of Ginny and how much he misses her. He wonders how she is right now, if she is playing quidditch or if she is thinking of ways to hex the next person she considers a git, or if she is at the library or… breathing a deep sigh, Harry places the Muggle photograph back in its hiding place and stared sightlessly at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team banner.  
  
Suddenly, Hedwig gave a hoot of indignation as an owl noisily enters the room. A Hogwarts owl, Harry thought. Only one person from Hogwarts would send him a letter at this time of the year.  
  
Hastily, he takes the letter from the owl and offers it some owl treats. Hedwig hooted her protest loudly. "Shush Hedwig, you will be out in a few minutes," Harry said as he watched the Hogwarts owl rush back to where it came from.  
  
With a wide grin and shaking fingers, her opens the letter. True enough, Ginny's neat, small strokes greeted him.  
  
"Dear Harry," it began, "how have you been you prat?" Harry laughed; Ginny had christenedhim the "Prat" during his sixth year. He read on, "what have you been up to lately? I bet you are bored as a dementor in a sunny park right now, so I decided to cheer you up. At any rate, any news from you? It's been ages since we last saw each other…Ron and Hermione told me—through owl, of course—that you guys met in London for some drinks days ago.  
  
And you never even bothered to send me a note? How could you! Anyway, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team misses its famous Seeker. Write soon or I might be forced to send you a howler. Ha! Ha! Ginny."  
  
Typical Ginny, thought Harry as he smirks. Always can get away from being pushy, bossy, and a bigger bully than Hermione. Oops! I better not let Hermione know what I think of her at times, otherwise I may never be able to counter curse her, he chuckles.  
  
Harry remembers something in the note Ginny gave him. There are moments when they talk about the guys Ginny dated or those that she is interested in. However, she never said anything now. Then he remembers how much time Ginny gave him when they were together during the summer; come to think of it, it seemed like too much time. She never went out on dates, never talked about boys with her or Hermione, nothing.  
  
The insight made him curious. But the chicken that he is, Harry is afraid to ask. A few minutes of silence ensued. Grabbing his quill and parchment, he writes:  
  
"Dear Ginny, how's my favorite redhead…?" 


	2. Ginny's Owl

The sun shone brightly over a perfectly azure sky, white, wispy clouds floated by as if in a dreamy trance as another glorious day greeted everyone at Hogwarts. The wind contentedly sighed, fanning the entire castle with a light breeze. Everyone inside the castle seemed affected by the cheerful weather…everyone except Ginny Weasley, that is. It has been three days since she sent Harry Potter an owl, and she still hasn't received any reply. Ron and Hermione both warned her that expecting an owl from him would be similar to expecting Draco Malfoy from becoming the sweetest and most humble person on the face of Wizard-kind.  
  
Still, Ginny decided to send Harry a note. She rather thought that it was unfair of him not to let his friends know how he is—nor ask how they are. Busy or not, Ginny felt that sparing a few minutes is more than enough to let people know their importance in one's life.  
  
Hence, her owl—and her frustration over his continued silence.  
  
On her way to the Great Hall for some breakfast, she met Colin Creevey, her camera wielding, Harry Potter fanatic fellow-Gryffindor, and his brother Dennis. Both boys were engaged in an intense conversation. The moment they saw her, they immediately stopped and sported almost-guilty faces.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," said Colin.  
"'morning, Ginny," said Dennis.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" said Ginny.  
"Wha-? Oh, nothing," said Dennis.  
"Yes, nothing," confirmed Colin, which baffled Ginny. She never saw the Creevey brothers act like this before.  
"If you say so. See you around guys." Shrugging her shoulders, Ginny went straight for the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was practically halfway through their breakfast when numerous owls swept through as they carried the mail. Sensing that it was going to be another luckless day, Ginny brought her attention back to her breakfast. However, an owl landed in front of her, knocking a saltshaker in the process. Frowning, she took the scroll tied to one of its legs. The moment she saw the letter's sender, she gave a big sigh of disappointment.  
  
"That is not the owl you are expecting," a serene voice behind Ginny declared.  
Ginny whirled around. It was Luna Lovegood, her protuberant eyes looking at the note Ginny was holding with knowing eyes.  
"Oh, hi Luna," Ginny lamely greeted.  
"That is not the owl you are expecting," Luna repeated.  
"Yeah. I've been waiting for another owl. This one came from Hermione," said Ginny.  
"It'll come soon, you'll see." Luna said sagely as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Giving out another sigh, Ginny opened the scroll. Hermione's neat handwriting greeted her.  
  
"Dear Ginny,  
  
How are you doing? I guess you've heard by now that Ron's been mighty busy training with the Chudley Cannons. It has been almost a week since I last received a word from him. He can be so tactless at times. It's a good thing though, that he's learning to become more considerate of the people around him; although, I cannot exactly say the same whenever Viktor's name comes into the conversation. Honestly, he can be so…I'm sorry, he is your brother, but he can be so exasperating at times.  
  
Anyway, how is your day? Has Harry sent you an owl? He hasn't sent me any word either. I know it has been days since you told me that you sent him one, but be patient, at least. My friends at the Auror Training Program in the Ministry told me that Harry's class will be taking its first exam tomorrow. I guess you can send him another owl to wish him luck even if he has been quiet for some time now. I sent him an owl wishing him luck yesterday and he also hasn't reply. I have to admit, letter writing really isn't a man's strong point.  
  
At any rate, I hope you have a great day. Your father and mother send their regards. Hear from you soon.  
  
Hermione"  
  
Well at least somebody is patient enough to let her friends know what is going on, Ginny thought. I only wonder when Ron and Hermione will sort things out and be honest about each other's feelings.  
  
Like they will, Ginny muttered to herself as she drank the last of her pumpkin juice, grabbed her bag and headed for Snape's dungeon.  
  
A few hours later, Ginny is at the library doing an assignment for her Potions class. Snape was in a considerably foul mood during their class, for what reason, she didn't care. She herself was feeling dejected and was not in the mood to sympathize with anyone, least of all Snape. Steeling herself from feeling all the more downhearted, Ginny finished her assignment before meeting Professor McGonagall over the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
  
"Alright team; it's time to stop whining. Losing our famous Seeker to the Ministry doesn't give us an excuse to lose the Quidditch Cup trophy," a stern Ginny berated the dispirited Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
"We're not really whining, Ginny. We're really bothered with the fact that it'll be hard to maintain the House Cup if we don't have someone as good as Harry on the team," said a crestfallen Jack Sloper.  
"Look at us! Compared to the time Gryffindor had Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter and Oliver Wood, we're sitting ducks! Even Hufflepuff may have a chance of wiping us off the ground!" an almost hysterical Andrew Kirke wheezed.  
Ginny's face reached a shade almost identical with her hair's, "Well it's about time we prove to those blokes that we can win the House Cup without depending so much on famous players! Angelina Johnson took almost all of us in during our fourth year! We don't play like idiots anymore! It's about time we show them that we can win on our own!" A long silence ensued as a stunned Quidditch Team stared back at her.  
"WELL, ARE YOU WITH ME OR NOT?" Ginny bellowed.  
The others dumbly nodded in response.  
  
"Why? Why do I have to endure such punishment? Why did I end up with the most pathetic bunch of losers for team mates?" Ginny moaned to her friend Angela White.  
"It can't be that bad Ginny, they're still probably trying to adjust with the fact that Harry's no longer with the team anymore," said Angela as she watched Ginny's muddy form slump on one of the common room's chairs.  
"No, it was appalling, almost everyone played worse than the time they first joined the team. I could've given them the Bat-Bogey Hex just to stem my frustration. They all feel so hopeless now that Harry has upped and gone for Auror training." Ginny said blankly.  
"Heard anything from Harry?" asked Angela.  
Ginny sighed, "No, I swear I will hex that person if it's the last thing I do. I don't care if Hermione says that he's busy. Friends don't leave one of their own in the dark," a few minutes of silence followed. Heaving a big sigh, Ginny stood up and said, "Come on, we better get some sleep, things might get better tomorrow."  
  
The following day seemed to sympathize with Ginny Weasley's dismal mood. The sun appeared to have decided to hide as grey, heavy clouds swelled ominously over the castle grounds. Everyone in and out of the castle huddled inside their cloaks to protect themselves from the wind's cold shrieks. Students unlucky enough to have classes in the dungeons found themselves looking at their breaths while vainly trying to get warm.  
  
"May I remind you once more that if it were up to me, most of you wouldn't even get to step foot in my dungeon for Advanced Potions. Considering the kind of dunderheads most of you are, I find it surprising that you never managed to poison anyone who tried the abomination you called potion," Professor Snape said in his most sinister manner as Ginny's class silently listened. "You will concoct one of the most delicate and powerful potions known to magic, the Veritaserum. Ingredients and procedures," he waved his wand, "are on the board."  
  
Ginny's mind was so preoccupied with so many things that it was a while before she felt Angela poking her from the side. "What?!" Ginny hissed. "Put your sample in a flask. Snape told the class to do that a minute ago. I've been telling you that for three times," Angela murmured as she labelled her flask.  
"Oh, right," hurriedly, Ginny scooped a sample of her Veritaserum and labelled her flask. One does not move slowly in Snape's class unless he wants a taste of Snape's wrath.  
  
"Well at least Snape didn't bite our heads off," smiled Angela as she and Ginny made their way for the Great Hall.  
"Yeah, he probably finally got over the fact that Harry's passed his Potions classes and is now training to be an Auror. You should've been there when Ron told Hermione and I how Snape reacted when he saw Harry's name for the first time in the class list for Advanced Potions. Even Harry thought he would never train to be an Auror all thanks to Snape," said Ginny as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Seeing her teammates talking quietly with the other Gryffindors, Ginny sighed, "You know, at times I am so tempted to send Fred and George an owl and ask for advice. Sometimes I am such at a loss as to what to do just to lift their spirits up." "Why don't you?" "I can't. Fred and George will scare them off the moment they know what's going on. Besides, knowing my brothers, I'm sure they'll tell me I can find a way," Ginny mimicked Fred's most snooty voice, "A true Weasley can worm his way out of anything." "I'm sure you can," assured Angela.  
"I sure hope you're right, I sure hope so," Ginny said wearily as she banged her head on the table.  
  
"Heads up, people! We're here to play Quidditch, not to sweep the castle grounds!" Ginny yelled at her teammates.  
"It's no use, Ginny! We can't be the Gryffindor Quidditch Team without Harry as Seeker," wailed a hapless Andrew Kirke.  
The scowl on Ginny's face became more menacing as her face turned a bright red, "Go back to the field," she motioned to everyone on the team.  
  
"Everybody listen," she began quietly, "If I hear another word that we are nothing without Harry Potter nor my brothers, the person who said that will answer to me. Whoever doesn't have the guts to play Quidditch with the team will be given two choices: either I will hex the loser to kingdom come or feed him an entire set of Skiving Snackboxes without the antidotes. You hear?" Everybody nodded. "Good, let's go back and practice." Ginny said as she mounted her broom and flew up.  
  
"Well at least today's practice was a vast improvement," Ginny reported to Angela as she plopped down her seat in the Common Room.  
"So what happened?" "I gave the entire team a pep talk and they managed to play their best game in days."  
  
Angela smiled knowingly at Ginny, "Let me guess, you either blew your top and frightened the team, or threatened them with something as bad as the Unforgivable Curses--" "Or both," Ginny finished.  
"Both?" Angela stared.  
"Well, I didn't really threaten them with the Unforgivable Curses. I simply told them that whoever had the guts to whine again would suffer by either one of my hexes or by being fed an entire set of Skiving Snackboxes sans the antidote. I guess that got them out of their pathetic state," Ginny casually said.  
  
Angela giggled, "I'm glad I'm not in the team. I'd sure be dead afraid to cross swords with you. Your hexing Malfoy during our fourth year still is the stuff of legends in school. I can imagine Jack Sloper quaking in his robes when he heard you give your threat." "You can say that what I told them jolted them really good," Ginny grinned.  
  
Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Just then, a snowy owl descended on the Common Room window. After scanning the people present, it flew towards Ginny, landed on the chair's arm and gave a dignified hoot.  
  
"It's Hedwig!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Harry must have finally sent a reply. Open it! Let's hear what he has to say," said Angela.  
Ginny excitedly took the scroll tied to one of Hedwig's legs. Sure enough, the letter was from Harry. Both girls read the short note together.  
  
"Dear Ginny,  
  
How's my favourite redhead? I was afraid you'd send me a Howler so I decided to send you an owl despite my just concluded exams.  
  
Not that I wish to make you feel guilty. I wrote this letter during one of my breaks from studying, though Hermione would still berate me should she see the way I prepare for my exams—if you dare call it preparing.  
  
Anyway, how's the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain? Don't ask me how I found out about it, I don't reveal my sources. How's the team going? When's the next match? How can I help? I hope I can watch you guys play—like I could, no thanks to my jammed schedule.  
  
Living in Muggle London is quite nice; it's similar to living with a group of the worst Slytherins next door in the beginning. But I'm used to it now. My Muggle neighbour's taste in music was irritating at the start, but now it doesn't feel right if I don't get to listen to it. Even the Aurors living in the same building agree with me.  
  
I miss all of you guys. Write soon.  
  
Best,  
Harry"  
  
"What do you think?" Angela asked fervently.  
"Think what?" "Well, do you think he fancies you now?" Ginny scoffed, "You're pulling my leg. Really." "Look, Harry says he misses you," Angela protested.  
"You read the letter, it said ALL of us, it includes Ron, Hermione and whoever else is included. It's not just me," Ginny retorted.  
"Still, who knows? He never dated anyone since Cho Chang. You've done the same since last summer. Only the two of us know that you never really gave up on him." "Well--", Ginny began lamely.  
"Besides," Angela interrupted, "hadn't he been quite protective of you every time he finds out the guy you've gone out with? At least he can be quite civil towards the guy; unlike Ron who would readily hex or beat up the poor bloke," seeing the hesitant look on Ginny's face, Angela continued, "Look, if what Harry is doing for you does not mean that he fancies you, I don't know what does!"  
  
As if agreeing with Angela's point, Hedwig gave a loud hoot.  
  
"Oh, right, I have to answer his letter," Ginny blushed.  
"Here's some parchment, ink and quill. I'll leave you alone so you won't be bothered. Tell me what you wrote later. Good night," said Angela as she stood and headed for the girls' dormitory.  
  
Once alone, Ginny asked Hedwig, "So what do you think should I tell him?" Hedwig gave another hoot.  
  
Ginny stared at the window for a few moments. Then she started writing,  
  
"Harry, I've got great news! The prat is alive! How was your exam?--" 


	3. From Both Sides

Chapter III

Ginny stood by the window as she watched Hedwig fly out of the Common Room. She was apprehensive, to say the least. She was worried that Harry might finally realise the reason for her silence over her love life. Not that she is dating anyone at the moment, nor during the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts. Since last year, she decided to take a leaf out of Harry's book and left dating on its own.

In other words, she refused to date any guy who asked her out.

Not that there was any odd excuse for her to join the singles club. Ginny was, and is, a sight to behold, and a girl worth the worship of any boy studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and maybe throughout the entire Wizarding world. She bears the classic Wealsey features: the cool, pale complexion set against a warm backdrop of long, silky, fiery red hair, a pert nose, thin rosy lips, warm brown eyes and a smatter of freckles over her cheeks. She also carries her father's air of carefree enthusiasm and her mother's beguiling, but lethal, charms.

However, instead of her usual resolve, Ginny was the epitome of intense worrying. She was anxious over what Harry will think the moment he reads her owl. As she finally lost sight of Hedwig, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and walked with all the dignity she could muster back to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.

Muggle music soars like a lullaby throughout one of the beat-up apartment buildings in uptown London. But nowhere else was the sound most appreciated than in Harry Potter's messy apartment.

The quiet unit silently absorbs and spreads the haunting melodies of Carole King as she sings of longing for a distant love. Inside the apartment's topsy-turvy bedroom, Harry is quietly laying on his back, his eyes closed as he listens to his Muggle neighbour's music. Today was the last day of his first written exam in Auror training, and, unlike his fellow trainees who celebrated the end of exams with a feast, he decided to see Hermione at her office in the Ministry of Magic, and at the end of the day, spend some quiet time with himself.

He was also anxiously waiting if Hedwig will return with a letter from Ginny Weasley.

Harry wanted to hex himself. He felt like a first class idiot. Of course, Ginny will not immediately answer his owl. She had to get back at him for being the world's biggest git when he waited three more days before he finally had the sense to send her his reply. Of course, Ginny wouldn't like it. Even Hermione was miffed with his silence, only she tried harder at understanding him because of his exams.

As he listened to Carole King, he can't help but smile at the look on Hermione's face when he dropped by her office. It was Arthur Weasley's old office, except for some blaring changes in its interior. The most noticeable was the fact that the Ministry extended the office's floor area. There was now a window in one of the walls, the drabby looking wallpaper was replaced with pale lilac, the formerly cramped and paper-filled office now more organized what with Hermione personally filing and refilling all the documents and Muggle items stored by Arthur and his colleague Perkins.

Arthur and Perkins no longer occupy the office. Arthur, of course is now the Minister of Magic, while Perkins was selected as a member of the Wizengamot. The occupants of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department include Hermione, Susan Bones, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Anthony Goldstein. It was no surprise for Harry to know that the department is now filled with his fellow DA members. Justin, Hermione, and Dean all are Muggle-born; Susan has the skill and patience to deal with distraught Muggles and wizards alike; Anthony's and Hermione's brains make the legal backbone of the department; and Lee's penchant for mischief make him the perfect man for hunting down wizards who play at Muggles for fun.

The Office was in its usual state of half-disarray when Harry came. He saw Hermione and Susan poring over piles of papers. He cleared his throat, and timidly knocked on the door. Both women remained oblivious to their unexpected visitor.

"Must be really busy," he mumbled to himself, and cleared his throat louder. Susan gave a start, and gaped stupidly at the man at their door. After what seemed like forever, she finally found her voice and happily exclaimed, "Harry! It's been ages! How are you? Hermione, look who just dropped by!"

The moment those words came out of Susan's mouth, Harry saw Hermione look up from the table abruptly with his vision immediately obscured by a hefty mound of brown, bushy hair. Next thing he knew, he was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Harry! How are you? Did you just finish your exams? How was it? Was it hard? Did you study well for the exams? I knew I could've helped you more if I didn't simply lend you my notes at Hogwarts, but there has been a lot to do here at the office--"

"I'm fine, Hermione--just let me breathe," Harry gasped as Hermione loosened her hold on him.

"Hello, Susan, how are you?" Harry smiled as Susan grinned at him in reply.

"Forgive the mess, Harry, Hermione and I have been working on a case for days and we're still trying to find answers from the evidences we collected."

"Come in, tell us what happened. Are the exams already over?" Hermione asked as she guided Harry through the office.

"Yes, we're done with them. And what a relief that is. They were as bad as our O.W.L.s," he grimaced as he sat down on Lee's chair. "We have at least three months before we have our second exam, I just hope they're more bearable than the one we just had," he wryly admitted.

"So how are you doing at the dormitory?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, I guess. I'm still trying to get used to it," Harry said, then "What am I saying? I came here to visit one of my best friends and invite her for lunch," he exclaimed exasperatingly at himself as he rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Turning to the two women, he said, "So, are you two free? We can have some lunch before I go back to my place."

"Will you be attending the after-exams feast?" Susan asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, I'd rather get some needed peace and quiet after those tension-filled days."

"So ladies, shall we go get something to eat, or shall I wait for you to finish what you're doing?" Harry asked them smilingly.

In response, both women set aside their documents and left the office with Harry.

"Hi, Ginny! Want to play some Exploding Snaps?" a hopeful Colin Creevey asked Ginny one night in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How about hexing you?" an evil grin spread across Ginny's freckled face as she threateningly pointed her wand at Colin.

"Well," Colin balked and started backing out slowly, "I-uh-guess, I changed my mind...maybe some other time...don't want that bat Bogey Hex, I don't..." and ran for the other side of the common room.

"Colin, come back, I was kidding!" Ginny shouted after him. When he didn't return, she sighed, then smiled as she shook her head and flopped on one of the chairs.

"Nice try, Ginny," an amused Angela said.

Ginny grinned. Then sighed as she wondered if she will receive an owl from Harry.

"Still thinking about The Boy Who Lived?"

"Can't help it, I guess…Why do such things have to be so complicated? There are a lot of boys more interesting and can be considered as better company than Harry."

"Well, it's really your choice if you wish to wallow and think about Harry all the time, or--"

"Or what?"

"Either find yourself something else to do—or someone else to date…the world has a lot to offer. He's not the only wizard around, you know," Madeleine said as she sat on the other chair.

"Oh, hi Madeleine," greeted Ginny and Angela at the same time.

"Talking about him—again?! Well, I can't blame you…he _IS_ quite divine with or without that scar, or him having to battle You-Know-Who, or him playing Seeker, or…why am I enumerating those qualities anyway? It's Ginny here who's been dreaming of snogging Harry for the longest time," Madeleine grinned evilly as Ginny glared at her.

"Very funny Madeleine," Ginny grumbled.

"What? I simply stated an observation, which, I believe is correct and accurate." Madeleine haughtily declared as she regally sat down beside Ginny. "Anyway, why wait for his owl when he made you wait for so many days? He's not the only guy worth pining after dear. Besides, someone else is _literally_ trembling to spend some time with you now that Harry's class already left Hogwarts--"

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked. Madeleine looked across the common room to where Colin Creevey sat as he silently cleaned his camera. When Angela saw who Madeleine was looking at, a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

Ginny, still looking baffled, looked at the faces of her roommates then at the direction of their stares. When she saw the object of her friends' attention, a look of incredulity spread across her face like wildfire.

"You must be out of your minds," she said quietly.

"Nope, I am not. He's been drooling after you since our third year and you never noticed one bit because you've been busy paying attention to Mr. Four-Eyed Raven Hair," Madeleine quipped.

"I did not!" retorted Ginny.

"Did to!" Madeleine shot back at her.

"Prove it." Ginny bravely said.

"Hmmm…remember that Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament? I seem to distinctly remember one female Gryffindor redhead feeling absolutely dejected that Mr. Four-Eyed Raven Hair decided to take Lavender Brown as his date. That's why she went alone, and when she met Mr. Ravenclaw at that particular Ball, she thought _'Why drown myself in misery? I might as well get over Mr. Four-Eyed Raven Hair and see if an eagle and a lion would look good together…_' However, even if she dated all these guys, she still can't hide the fact that Mr. Four-Eyed Raven Hair still is the guy for her." Madeleine stopped as she took a deep breath, then said, "Well, am I right or what?"

Angela and Ginny stared at her bug-eyed for some moments. When both girls regained their composure, Ginny whispered, "So you've found out my secret—though all three girls perfectly knew what Madeleine said since they were roommates—then I have to make sure you don't get to tell anyone about it," and slowly drew out her wand from her robes.

But Madeleine was quick. She anticipated what Ginny would do after her little monologue. So did Angela. The moment she saw her roommates drawing out their wands, she immediately scuttled to the back of the chair she was sitting on and before she could say anything, ducked as cries of "_Protego!_" and "_Tarantallegra!_" filled their side of the common room.

Angela, and the rest of the Gryffindors who might be hit by the two girls' hexing game, remained hiding behind her chair when she heard Ginny and Madeleine giggling while they ran back to the girls' dormitories. Turning her gaze toward a fearful first year, Angela grinned and said, "I got seven year olds for roommates. I wonder if I still can ask McGonagall for new roommates."

The first year stared stupidly at Angela and smiled back weakly.

"I wonder if Hedwig will bring something with her," Harry muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling. The entire apartment is silent, his Muggle neighbour opting for silence over the music he usually listens to. The minutes that passed by seemed like hours. Finally, he decided to stop waiting for Hedwig's return.

"Get over it, Potter, you're too much of a git for Ginny to even pay attention to," he said out loud as he stood up from the bed to look at the framed wizard photograph standing on his dresser.

Just then, Harry heard the most wonderful sound he could ever imagine: Hedwig's indignant hoot! Hedwig flew in from the open window and perched on his right shoulder. With shaking fingers, Harry took the letter from Hedwig's beak, tore it open and began to read:

"Harry, I've got great news! The prat is alive! How was your exam? I bet you've been acting like a dementor in the middle a desert a few days before, but I can't help trying to cheer you up…with the threat of a Howler, who am I kidding?

Anyway, I managed to "tame" the Gryffindor Quidditch team—if you would call it that—so right now, those blokes are no longer cowering from facing those mean slimes from the Slytherin team without you or my brothers. How I did it? I think one guess on your part will be enough--"

Harry laughed. He knew that "taming" for Ginny always entails a couple of threats.

"—anyway, should you decide to drop by Hogwarts to watch a game, send me an owl beforehand. If you decide to become the prat and not tell me at all, the team will be "thrilled" to see their favourite Seeker become the recipient of my Bat-Bogey Hex.

Write soon or I might really send you a Howler. Ha! Ginny"

The broad smile that first appeared on Harry's face turned into a grin as he finished reading Ginny's letter. He had to admit; he can't help but feel better every time he receives an owl from her. Reading her letters made him think as if he is talking to her in person. Her letters are so very…_her_.

Still, it would be better if he can talk to her. He suddenly remembered the times he spent with her. Since his fifth year at Hogwarts, Ginny proved to be one of the friends he can really count on, like it or not.

Looking at a framed photograph of him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, he grabbed his quill, inkbottle, two rolls of parchment and began to write:

"Dear Ginny, hail to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!--"


	4. Growing Up

"Ginny, wait up," a tired Hermione panted after a swiftly moving Ginny. "Hurry up, Hermione, or we'll be the last to arrive!" Ginny said over her shoulder, her pace never wavering.

Ginny and Hermione were on their way to The Burrow, the Weasleys' abode. The two girls were rushing to the house as everyone was already there. It was Ginny's final Christmas break at Hogwarts. It will be the first time she will see Harry after three long months. It will be the first time she will see Harry after so many long periods of waiting in between owls. It will be the first time she will see Harry—

Ginny's steps became faster in a sudden burst of energy.

"Ginny, wait up," Hermione shrieked.

"Ginny! Hermione! Welcome home! Merry Christmas dears! Come here Ginny dear…Hermione, you look lovely today," Mrs. Weasley said to both girls as she, with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry Potter, gave both women big bear hugs.

"I'm fine Mum, school's the same as it was last year…Ron! How's playing with the Chudley Cannons," an excited Ginny blurted to the Weasleys as Hermione tried her best to answer simultaneous questions of "How's working at the Ministry?" from the rest of the Weasleys with "Working at the Ministry has been a wonderful experience so far…I am immensely enjoying it."

After what seemed like a long time of hugs and greetings, Ginny found herself facing Harry…and staring at him as if she has not seen him in years instead of only three months.

Ginny found herself unable to speak. All she could do was drink in the details that were Harry James Potter. So many imagined scenes were playing simultaneously in her mind: Harry running towards her to give her a big embrace; Harry telling her how much he misses her; Harry finally going down on his knees to proclaim his undying love for her; Harry asking for her hand in marriage with the entire Weasley family and Hermione giving their whole-hearted consent and support…

"Hallo Ginny, Merry Christmas," Harry said softly to Ginny.

"Hi Harry," Ginny shyly replied after seconds of awkward silence on her part. _Damn!_ She thought, _what have I been thinking? He is just a friend, nothing more, so I better act the part_. "So," she continued on a more confident and haughty note, "what has the Ministry's biggest prat been up to these days? Too busy to send even a short owl to his friends?"

A wide grin spread across Harry's face. "And how is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain dealing with the pressure of delivering another Quidditch Cup to McGonagall? Don't tell me a promise of Bat-Bogey Hexes to your team-mates heightened their desire to do things your own way?"

Ginny glared at Harry, "Just for that I challenge you to a match later at paddock. Whoever loses will have to pay the other with a consequence."

"Deal!" Harry said. "Hey Ron," he called out, "What do you say we teach your sister a lesson or two about a great Quidditch game later?"

"Ginny, are you sure this is a good idea," an anxious Hermione asked the young redheaded woman as they, along with the other Weasley children and Harry Potter, make their way to the patch behind The Burrow.

"Why the anxiety, Hermione? I thought Gryffindors are noted for their daring…" a bemused Fred answered.

"Besides, with us on your team, where else can we go wrong?" George piped in.

"And we do believe you have faith in our sister's ability as a Quidditch player…"

Hermione snorted, "You never even bothered to let her practice with you until you saw her play during your seventh year!"

To which George sheepishly replied, "Ah yes, a great oversight--"

"But we are making up for such a big mistake, right dear sister?" Fred brightly asked Ginny.

"Don't even mention it," Ginny muttered.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione agreed to join Harry and Ginny play out a little bet. When the rest of the Weasley children heard about the "bet" from Hermione, even Mr. Weasley expressed his interest to join, he was, however, stopped just in time by his indignant wife.

"You better have the sense to leave them alone Arthur Weasley!"

The bet was simple, first team to reach 150 points wins. Like before, they were to use apples to prevent Muggles from seeing them flying with their broomsticks. What drove the others to join was the consequence for the losing team: a small box of Ton-Tongue Toffees awaits the unfortunate party with the winning party determining when the anti-dote can be administered; and for her part, Ginny prefers not to be victimized by her twin brothers' nasty toffees.

As there were nine of them, they all agreed that one has to become the referee. Since Percy showed no inclination of mounting his broomstick as a player and that neither team wanted him, he volunteered to be one. He then let Harry and Ginny take turns in choosing members of their teams—with the twins given the liberty of choosing which side they will join.

The selection was relatively quick. Ron and Hermione went to Harry's team—they were his best mates, after all. Charlie and Bill were on Ginny's side…and as for the twins, a violent fight almost ensued among everyone as Fred and George adamantly refused to be split up.

"Are you nuts!" Ron yelled, "Why can't the two of you split up? Just because it's your toffee that gets to be the prize…"

"Temper, temper little bro' or we might choose to feed you the toffees instead," Fred threatened with a leer. Ron replied with the usual rude hand gesture that made Hermione reproach him.

"How sweet, these two…don't they look good together? I wonder how their children will look like," George cooed with a snicker. "Oh that will be easy," Fred supplied, "They'll definitely have red hair, but none of Ron's penchant for clumsiness, oh, and they'll probably have bushy hair, too." Except for Ron and Hermione who both turned an angry shade of red, everyone snorted and sniggered.

"Cut it, you two. We're here to play Quidditch and see who will win the bet," Hermione chided.

"Oh pipe down, Hermione, we're just enjoying the regal presence and wit of the twins," Bill smiled.

"But not at our expense!" Ron spat back.

In the end, the twins were finally persuaded by the rest to split up to ensure a semblance of fairness. Fred ended up in Ginny's team while George joined Harry's. Percy gave each team ten minutes to hatch a game plan.

"We might as well be prepared to play dirty," Ginny told her brothers. "I will not be surprised at all if those gits decide to do so. I have no plans whatsoever to eat those toffees of yours, Fred."

"I agree," Charlie said. "There is no way that I'll be submitting myself to the embarrassing outcome of your products, Fred Weasley, I'd rather be the spectator in this little bet."

"Since you three are the real players in the team, any ideas on how we can nail them?" Bill asked hopefully. The three other Weasleys looked at each other and grinned evilly. They have a plan.

"What kind of call was that!" Harry bellowed at Percy after Fred viciously threw the apple toward Ron. Unluckily, Ron failed to miss the apple, which hit him in the head, producing a very ugly and painful bump.

"A legal one," Percy calmly declared. "We only agreed on the condition that will determine the winning win. We never agreed on the kind of rules we'll be applying. "Dirty Play Quidditch" has always been the norm with my brothers even when Ginny joined them after her fourth year. Since we are no longer at Hogwarts, school rules don't apply here."

Ginny smirked. She, Ginerva Molly Weasley, together with her brothers, knew their moves will be considered legal by Percy. Since she joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, her brothers let her join them whenever they played Quidditch at The Burrow; and their rules had always been the "Dirty Play Quidditch" they're doing now with Harry's team. Why her other brothers never seemed to tell Harry of it, she never knows. However, when Harry turned on her with flashing eyes, she knew their dirty tactics are about to get dirtier.

"Ginny Weasley, I'll make you pay for what your brother did to my Keeper!" Harry shouted. "Ooh, I'm scared, Potter!" Ginny rolled her eyes, "For your information, I, unlike you, have no intention of letting my team subject itself to the toffees my twin brothers have so generously offered as bounty. If you are willing to take the embarrassment in exchange for your team's well-being, feel free to do so." She spat.

Harry stared at her, surprised. Then, with a determined set to his jaw, Harry declared, "Let's see who'll have the last laugh later on, Weasley," and flew towards Ron's end of the goal. Ginny, on the other hand, stuck her tongue out at Harry's retreating back and flew back to her team with an evil grin, her team-mates grinning evilly as well.

Hermione watched this exchange raptly. She knew something was up between the tension they all witnessed between Harry and Ginny, but she can't pinpoint it out yet. She was mulling on whatever she saw when she was jolted by Ron's shout, "Hermione! What are you doing out there staring? We're having a time-out!"

"Oh, I'm coming!" as she hastily flew towards her team.

**_A/N: Yes, this chapter is quite too short in terms of development. I have the fifth chapter's beginning in mind already, don't worry. What I have to worry about is typing it down. Kidding. Let me know what you think. I am craving for reviews. Criticisms are welcome, as well. _**

**_I'm really sorry about keeping you people waiting for more than a year before I got to update this story. What with writer's block and the arrival of HBP, I practically lost interest in continuing the story. However, I never stopped reading other fanfics. Seeing that the authors never wavered despite the developments between Harry and Ginny, I decided to chuck all worries and see where my fingers will lead me on the keyboard. Thank you for believing that I will resurrect from the dead. Vikinglords_**


End file.
